Book 2: Learning to Hold on
by Rocker3000 is on FIRE
Summary: SEQUEAL to Book 1: Never Trust The Boys. The Rowdyruff Boys have been taken prisoner by Mojo. The only problem is, the girls don't know it. As a matter of fact, they think the boys are with them now. But what they don't know is that they have to figure out a way to get them back. And when they notice they're gone, will the Powerpuff Girls be able to save them?
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey guys! It's so nice to see you again! How long has it been? A couple of weeks maybe.**

**Butch: Why are you answering your own questions?**

**Me: You're here!**

**Blossom: Yep. We felt bad that we disappeared on you so we wanted to make it up.**

**Brick: Yeah, we're really sorry about that.**

**Bubbles: We'll never listen to Butch again.**

**Butch: Hey!**

**Me: Aw! You guys are so nice.**

**Butch: What do you mean they're nice? They just put me down!**

**Me: Hey! Where's Boomer and Buttercup? Are they off making out somewhere?**

**Butch and Bubbles: WHAT! NO! Why would they do that? They're not! NO!'**

**Me: Okay, okay. Sorry for being offensive or whatever. Geez. **

**Brick: But seriously, where are they really? I haven't seen them in a while.**

**Blossom: Same here.**

**Bubbles: Do you think they're dead?**

**Butch: No! My Buttercup's stronger than that! Maybe Boomer, but not my Buttercup.**

**Bubbles: It doesn't help when you're putting Boo down you know.**

**Butch: Whatever.**

**Buttercup: Wow. Just gossip about me all you want when I'm standing right here. How rude.**

**Butch: Buttercup! *runs in for a hug but gets slapped* Ow!**

**Buttercup: Don't touch me idiot.**

**Bubbles: Have you seen Boomer?**

**Buttercup: Yeah.**

**Bubbles: Where is he?**

**Buttercup: He's stuck in some video game trying not to die but don't worry, he'll be alright.**

**Bubbles: What! You mean the one on the south side?**

**Buttercup: *nods***

**Bubbles: BOOMER! *starts running out the door* I'm coming for you!**

**Me: Well, wasn't that a bit pleasing?**

**Brick: No, not really.**

**Me: *glares at him* Anyway, I want to thank all of you that reviewed for the last book. We have gone past the 70 I hoped for by 5 and it makes me very happy. I hope I get just as much reviews as I did on the first book for that than I get on the second book.**

**Blossom: DD does not own us but she owns the plot, OC's, words, and anything she put in the story.**

**Butch: So, you wanna go out tomorrow night.**

**Buttercup: With you, never.**

**Brick: Enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

Here it was quiet. Peaceful in a way. But how could something so sinister be placed with a word of peace when all the peace once here had vanished? From standing at the far gates, rotted and tainted from its old self, you see darkness. The wind rustles through the leafless trees standing nearby, creating an adequate whistle that could send chills through someone's body. Though it looked evil on the outside, the inside wasn't as vile. It looked like a place made for kings and queens, where you could dine fully to your hearts content. But it could never be so, because in that quiet, peaceful place, lays a battle field that will bring destruction. Because as time comes and passes alone, you'll see what it will do to a group of young leaders. This is how our war began.

**Me: Okay, I just had a huge brain fart. I have no idea how to start the story so I'm just going to do the prologue for this chapter.**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Me: And I know the cover is pretty sucky but I have to try my best. I couldn't find the best pictures so that's just how it turned out. I'll have to go back and check it over later. Make sure to REVIEW or PM message me with some ideas on how to start too because I am totally blank. So don't you dare forget! See ya later!**


	2. Darkness

**Me: Hey!**

**Everyone else: Hey!**

**Me: I wasn't talking to you.**

**Everyone else: *pouts***

**Me: Anyway, I only got ONE REVIEW and I've been waiting for a long time to receive more. Not a lot of people REVIEWED for the last chapter either and that really upset me. Because of the fact that I'm not getting the participation I was expecting, I will not update until I get 10 REVIEWS. Got that? Remember, guests can REVIEW too. Just REVIEW. If you're reading and you like it, REVIEW. If you're reading and you don't like it, REVIEW and give me some constructive tips to make better. I thank those who did REVIEW though, but I will continue to press this on until you guys can do it yourselves without my nagging.**

**Butch: Can I talk now?**

**Me: No.**

**Boomer: What about me?**

**Me: Go ahead, I don't mind.**

**Butch: Hey! That's not fair!**

**Me: Did I say you could talk?**

**Butch: *shuts mouth***

**Brick: DD does not own us Rowdyruff Boys nor the Powerpuff girls z. Yet she does own this storyline, every new character, plots, settings, and words being said so do not steal. This story is copyrighted.**

**Me: Sorry it's short, I was kind of have some serious writing block going on.**

**Copyright ©**** 2013 DD. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It's the same night the boys had fallen. The same night Kaoru had had her nightmare. So what happens now?

In the lodge where the boy's bodies lay, awaited three men dressed in hooded cloaks that skidded against the bricks cemented on the ground above the boy's hidden place. Dark and wooly, enough to keep warm at winter and their faces hidden. But beneath those dark cloaks laid the image of a white face, masked with puckered lips and burnished red eyes that pierced the dark corners of the room.

These men were of unfamiliarity to those known, but they were Darkness itself. Risen from the ashes of Hell to invade the peaceful atmosphere of Earth and win over light. And what they searched for rested beneath the feet of these fellow strangers. Only there was no way to get to them. The cloaked creatures were to remain hidden, for their masters sake. So when the sound of a door screeching open hits these men's ears, they encage themselves inside the darkness and remain hidden.

That who enters the room are three girls, their outfits shredded and dipped in black, coating little of their body. Make up covered all their faces, powdering every inch.

One of the girls, skinny yet heavy looking, grabs a small hammer from the back of her pocket. **She lifts the object up high above her head, grasping the handle tightly turning her knuckles white as she kneeled against the ground before letting her hand down and crashing the metal onto the brick. **The banging sound echoed through the barren walls, interfering with each other and building a louder sound as the wood from the floor broke from its former place and fell in, bashing onto the ground below.

"We're in." she gruffs, her voice light but raspy.

"Good." answers another. Her hair straight against her back as they tangled against the bow on her head, trilling briskly in the wind from the open door behind them. The moon radiating against each of their skin, shining brightest against the palest.

The moon was the only thing that kept Darkness from lurking at every corner. Because of it's radiance, it tucked itself around most corners to push them away. But darkness was finding a way to penetrate through this light, and they could walk through it without a wave of shock electrifying its way inside.

The girls, one by one, lift their feet from the ground and let gravity push them through the small hole they were able to build. The wind continued to pull their hair up and thrust at each other until they landed softly on the ground below them, toes first and hands out to keep balance.

The girls looked around the new area taken aback from the change of scenery, considering that the accommodation they'd come from had looked as if it had been made from trash itself. But what hadn't seemed to surprise them was the boy's laying still in a pile, knocked unconscious and wandering somewhere in the dark at the moment. As a matter of fact, the girls seemed to find it funny to look at, seeing them powerless. It made them feel superior and stronger, than they had already thought of themselves in the first place anyway.

They each grabbed one boy, clinging onto their wrists and hauling them onto their shoulders. They bent their knees to support the extra weight they now carried on their bodies, gritting their teeth to stay firm.

"I can't believe he's making us do this." whispers the third girl. Her light hair held in two pigtails, wavering against her shoulders from the slight movements she made as she grunted for breath. "I say we just vote on killing him."

"Agreed." chimed in the first girl (the heavy looking one).

"Let's just take him to the boss." said the second. "Once we get these guys off our backs then we'll see what we can do."

They begrudgingly give a nod but follow Girl #2 up and out of the hole anyway and into the night soaking in the moonlight.

* * *

**Me: Again, I'm sorry it was so short but when I can think of something and get all my REVIEWS I will update. See ya! And make sure if you didn't read the first book yet you do so.**


	3. Author's Note (kinda?)

**I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but I would just like to say that I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've lost inspiration and I don't know what to write these days. I've also been hooked on a new FAVORITE TV series called Pretty Little Liars and kinda got lazy and totally forgot about updating. It's been far to long and I knew that I had to do the right thing and send you an Author's Note so that you guys would understand the situation. But not having inspiration and being lazy is not the only reason why I haven't updated in a while.**

**I only got 1 REVIEW for the chapter when I asked for 10 REVEIWS. I mean, you could have at least given me 5 people! I was very disappointed and I wasn't feeling loved at ALL. The only reason I sent the author's not is because I got more REVEIWS on the OTHER story. But I'm not mad anymore. I'll just try updating as frequently as possible but this week's off because I'm very busy. I've got birthday presents to finish making and a dentist appointment along with cake, balloons, and parties.  
**

**Anyway, I'd like it if you guys gave me ideas on what I should right about. You're the readers anyway so you should have some sort of choice on what you want to read. I still have ideas on the story but I just don't know what to do. So how about this? I'll start off the beginning of the sentence and you finish it adding on 4 or more sentences for a paragraph.**

In the dim light overhead you could spot a figure...**(doing what?)**

**Yeah, and that's it. It has to do with the story so make sure you read the first book too. But I just want to let you all know that I'm much better at my own stories than I am at fanfictions so if you haven't checked out my account at FictionPress (XxWriter3000xX) do so. You've already read it if you read Book 1 but when I'm done disappearing from the face of earth check it out. Anyway, fans, help me out. You're my energy, the thing that boosts me up. You, and music. So help me out here if you're still interested in my work. As a matter of fact to make this less boring, I'd like to give you the first chapter of an original book I'm making called A Little Something Called Fame and I could really use some feedback. So read and REVIEW.**

Today was the day! The day I would change my life and start a new. I've been preparing for this moment since the beginning of summer and at last, it has finally come. I am no longer the girl with the huge glasses, swollen pimples, overalls, and pigtails. I've taken those buns down to waves, traded my glasses for contacts, been using acne facial cream all summer, and thrown away every geeky pair of clothing I owned (minus my PJs and sweat pants. Those are the bomb!) for skinny jeans, cute tops, and high tops. I've gotten my physical ability up a boost and decided to follow every trend set. I was ready for high school. Junior year was going to be unforgettable, I could promise you that.

I looked to my chair where my clothes were already laid out. A white shirt that ran just above my waist and showed skin underneath, a green and red plaid mini skirt, and my favorite pair of flip flops. The black ones with the multicolored feathers plastered to the straps that separated my big toe from the rest of the family.

I put them on slowly, savoring every moment as I visualized myself finally sitting at the popular table with all my pride. Laughing and acting like a real cool kid. It would be just about the greatest thing ever.

I looked at myself in the mirror after I finished, posing in different poses in order to make my black nail polish visible and tilting my head a lot so I'd look peppy. Wasn't really working but I tried.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BLAST OFF!

That's the sound of me doing my count off while grabbing my book bag and skidding downstairs, leaving a trail of burning skid marks in my path. I came to a stop at the counter, grabbing an apple but being stopped by my oh so annoying yet hottest boy in school brother. The thought just makes me want to hurl.

"Woah there sis. Slow it down a bit. You're not getting any prettier." he teases.

I give a roll of my eyes in his direction and start raising the apple to my lips, trying to hold my tongue so that he doesn't make something of my words.

Just as I'm about to take a bite, the apple swiftly gets snatched out of my hands. I almost bite my hand as a munching sound comes apparent.

"Hey!" I scream at him. "That was mine!"

"You got the last one, and I wanted an apple." he answers. "Maybe next time you should be more firm so this kind of thing doesn't happen." I have to dig my fingernails into my hand in order to avoid saying something stupid. Oh how I hated that guy.

"See ya later sis." he puts his hand on my head, rubbing vigorously and shoving my neatly pressed hair all over the place. As he lets go I quickly straighten it up again, lowering my bangs into its rightful place. He chuckles lowly before marching off, munching on my apple.

I growl at him as he exists the door and replace the apple with a banana instead. I check myself in the mirror one more time, just to be safe, before peeling the fruit and heading out the door.

"That son of a crackle horn! Who the heck does he think he is? Why I adda show him a thing about acting all high and fudging mighty all the time. He's so…" I continue mumbling puzzling words to myself as I cross the corner to get to the school bus.

I know, it's sad. I'm a junior and I have to take a bus. But it isn't my fault. I have my permit, it's just the fact that my brother's always taking the car and doesn't even have the decency to offer me a ride. Says it'll ruin his rep if he's caught with me, yet it's an exception when he wants something from me or's teasing me or's asking me to run an errand for our parents while he hangs out with his buddies. That guy is a bloody slime ball, I'm telling you that now.

Reaching my stop I notice a few classmates from last year who's still taking the bus too, none of them of who I was really friends with or knew too well. I had only three friends, and they were me, myself, and Polly. Polly didn't go to my school. As a matter of fact, she didn't go to any school in America. She was livin' in up in Asia with a few of her Korean buddies speaking a different language I couldn't even imagine. Fortunately when I'd found out how to contact her she was still speaking English so I talk to her a lot every now and then. In the beginning of our communication we'd be able to talk a lot since she didn't have many friends and I didn't really have any, but as time passed the distance between us kind of enlarged. Of course I keep talking to her, we haven't totally ceased our relationship, but she had her friends there and I had none. If you're catching my drift you'd understand that I was pretty much a loner. Polly, or whatever name she calls herself there in Korean, had her bunch of friends so we didn't talk much anymore. I called my grandma a lot to keep me company. Life as a loner wasn't a nice one, I could tell you that.

Though I may be lonely, it's not like I have no one to talk to but my family. There's this guy at my job I talk to every now and then. He's cute, young, shows a little muscle and all that. It's also pretty clear that he's older than me but not so much, probably around 19. He wears glasses sometimes, others contacts and in my opinion, he kind of has a disease. He reminds me of my 8th grade president, Peter. Kind of bouncy, sings a bunch, funny, a wee bit inappropriate at times and can talk a whole bunch. You know, that kind of stuff. His name was Antoine.

But it wasn't time to think of the past. My goal here was just to get to the present. Like I said, this year would be better than others. It had to be. Or I'd be living with cats and working at the public library for the rest of my life.

I spot a yellow cart on wheels trailing into our parts of town and headed towards us. I grip my backpack within my fingers (only one strap and lower to the bottom so I didn't look like a nerd) as the cart came to a stop. The doors opened and after letting the others on first, I climb on board. Taking a seat in the middle of the bus, (the back was already full with the popular kids and the front just seemed a bit too frightening. It had this creepy feeling to it I guess) I sat cross legged and stared out of the window and to the quiet streets of Louisville.

"Did you hear?" a voice from the seat behind me says, the voice of a females laced in sugar. Her voice was a bit high pitched giving me the impression that whatever she was going to say was enticing.

"What?" This voice is a bit deeper, still a females but more like the rational part of the BFF chain.

"Carter West is coming." she boasts.

Who the heck is he?

"No way!" she says in a pretty sarcastic tone.

"You knew?" HighPitch girl pouts.

"You think I wouldn't know?" LowPitch girl asks.

"Well… yeah!" Okay, this girl was sounding pretty stupid. But seriously, who the heck is Carter West? "How did you know?"

"There are a lot of bees in this hive." LP answers.

"Huh."

"Think about it, someone everyone knows about is coming to our school, why wouldn't I know that he'd be coming? Not only was it the talk of the summer, but it's all over the Internet."

Huh? So whoever's coming is probably popular in our school, and whoever that West guy is is liked, which means in order to update my status I'm gonna have to put him on my radar. I could do that, I think.

I stopped listening in on their conversation. I'd heard about enough. I sat their for a while, tapping my fingers onto the empty seat beside me as the bus continuously stopped, capturing more of the bees that had lost its way and taking it to safety. Then the bus stopped, and as people exited, I stayed still. Totally and utterly paralyzed.

Will they recognize me? Will they talk to me? Will they still make fun of me? Am I going to be a freak for ever?

I shook my head vigorously, not letting the tension get to me. I had to get rid of it so I gave myself a mental slap (yes! I didn't slap myself for real this time!) before dragging myself out of my seat and down the rugged steps of the bus's stairs.

Behold you retched school! I'm coming for you!

**Yeah, that's about it for that. So anyway, please help me out here. Your reward, I will REVIEW to your books and how much I REVIEW depends on how much of help you were. You automatically get one REVIEW for REVIEWING, two for REVIEWING and finishing the sentence, and three for REVIEWING, finishing the sentence, and writing a whole paragraph to help me out. You can get 4-5 REVIEWS if you do all that AND give me a great idea for the story or chapter (A summary basically, but it has to be hot and juicy). Anyway, please, please help me out and REVIEW. Don't make me catch writers depression. And if you're a guest and you REVIEW and give me all those things I will mention your Guest name in the next chapter. So don't use Guest as a name and be CREATIVE. Anyway, please help me. I WILL reward you for it and being a good sport. And remember to nicely critique my writing. Thanks and goodnight!**

**Disclaimer: Message sent to you by DD but read from our personal speaker, BLOSSOM a.k.a Momoko.  
**


	4. It Just Was

**Me: Sorry it has taken me a long time to update but it does take time and effort and ideas, which only one person gave me, but I got some REVIEWS so that's okay with me. Thank you **YouCan'tSeeMe **(A guest) for the beginning of the sentence. It really helped. And thank you **crown172, Cherry, charmain2012, alycat63, and YouCan'tSeeMe **for your REVIEWS. It means a lot to me. I hope for your continued support. I do not own PPGZ, only the plot and stuff. So read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Momoko/Blossom POV**

In the dim light overhead you could spot a figure… dancing? With what? Joy, happiness, an aching feeling inside their chests that sprung out at them if they couldn't show their moves? I'm not sure. Why would they be dancing, maybe because they're in their own world, worlds. Who knew? It could be something sinister, metallic, shiny. Who knew why they danced in the streets, who knew why boys sagging their pants was cool, who knew why girls wearing little clothing was a trend? It just was. And that's probably the reason why he danced, because it just was.

I felt like doing a little dance. With the love of my life standing by my side and my dream a step closer to coming true, I had all reasons to dance, to sing. And I would've, but for some reason I'm not. Everything felt at place. The sun was shining, the roads were clear, and the kids were smiling. But something was wrong. I have this burning sensation in my chest telling me that something isn't right, but what is it, and why is it there?

"You okay? You seem a bit anxious."

I look up into Mamoru's red eyes. They weren't the same. The were dripping a blood red, darker than the lips of snow white and the devil's skin. The mere thought I'd put into his eyes sent shivers the size of icebergs plummeting down my back. I waved it off.

"Yeah, I just have this weird feeling that I'd forgotten something, but I can't remember what." I answer, my head tilted down in pure frustration.

"I know what ya mean, I'm always having one of those days." he replies, shining a pearly white smile in my direction. That's weird too. Mamoru never smiled showing his teeth, and when he did, it would never be that big. Either I'm imagining things, I'm forgetful, Mamoru's not Mamoru, or I'm crazy. I settled for the last and let the anxiousness peel itself away from my body and cuddle up with the atmosphere as a light breeze sent it flying away into the sunset. Then I smiled just as bright as he had toward me.

When we'd reached Ms. Keen's class, I'd taken a seat at my usual desk and Mamoru sat with me.

"Uh, you do know you don't sit there, right?" I said pointedly. I saw the sudden flit of his eye give a look of hesitation as if he weren't sure, but as sudden as it had appeared, it was gone just as quick. My head really was messed up today. I need some coffee, but then again, it could be from the lack of food. I was too busy getting warped up in my make up that I'd forgotten to grab breakfast before heading out the door. Stupid me.

"I just decided to sit with you today." he says, his voice clear and even, giving me goose bumps but sending a melodic trill through my body. "Mokoto and Katsu aren't coming today." he adds

"Why?" I questioned.

"Mokoto got sick, Butch is ditching." he explains.

I give a slight mummer, knowing exactly what he was talking about. It was very likely.

A few minutes later Kaoru and Miyako had stepped into the classroom. Kaoru saw me first and gave me a knowing look before swiftly settling next to the seat where Miyako sat. Miyako turned around next, her curls bumping her shoulders in light waves, bouncing on them gingerly. She gave me a smile, capturing that same knowing look Kaoru had shot at me earlier. They were a bunch of punks if you asked me.

After everyone had been seated, Ms. Keen came in a few minutes later. She was running in those heels of hers, holding her long skirt up over her ankles so she wouldn't trip, though, that didn't stop her. Just as she'd come a few inches off the doorway, her heel met the ground first instead of the toe like it usually did, and the toe of her other foot collided with that same heel sending her spiraling forward and landing flat on her face. Laughter filled the walls of the classroom immediately and sent the desks joggling with hysteria.

"Are you okay?" I'd just now noticed that Mamoru had gotten out of his seat and went for Ms. Keen, giving a hand and helping her back up to her feet. WHAT?! Who is this? The Mamoru I know would never do something like this. As a matter of fact, if you take Katsu out of the equation, he'd be the one laughing the loudest. But he was actually being kind to Ms. Keen. He'd told me himself that he'd hated her with all his heart. If this was a way of trying to own up to his girlfriend and be a better man, it sure was working.

"Oh, I'm fine sweetie." she mused, her eyes suddenly taking an unexpected turn my fluttering wildly. As quick as a butterfly but yet, not as graceful. "Thanks to you." she adds. She had a tight grip on his arms and was standing a little too close for comfort. Mamoru started to peel himself from her icky touch and decided to stand a few yards further.

"Okay then." Then he was back at his desk, sitting next to me with his arm wrapped possessively around my shoulders. That's Mamoru for ya. He was always possessive over his girlfriend. People just love to show me off.

Ms. Keen gave a frown before going back into her regular composure and taking a seat back behind her desk. Then she went off into attendance and I couldn't help but notice as she called my name, a icy glare had been thrown in my direction. Well, the spot light isn't always a good thing.

**Miyako/Bubbles POV**

Where was Mokoto? I'd looked everywhere for him. He wasn't in any of his classes today and I hadn't seen him at lunch either. Now that I think about it, I don't think I'd seen Katsu as well… he was probably ditching. But I was worried, and I missed him. I may not know Mokoto very well, but I think that I may or may not be falling in love with him. The feelings confusing and scary all at the same time. I've never given unconditional love to a boy before, well except for Takaaki

but he's more like a brother to me. Mokoto was different though. It was like we were meant to be together. Like perfect pieces of a puzzle. What did they call it again? Soulmates? But was it even possible to find my soul mate at this age, or was it just a thing that most people called first love?

They say that your heart can get broken for a reason. When we were put on this earth our destinies had already been written out, our love ones had been made, and our spirits had been bound. Heartbreak is suppose to be there to set you in the right direction of who you are truly meant to be with. I didn't want to go through heartbreak. I had this feeling that Mokoto could in fact be the one. But how am I suppose to tell him? What if he doesn't love me back? What if at this very moment, while I was confessing my love to him in my head, he was off with another girl, falling in love with her instead of me? All of this is so complicated, so difficult. I don't like love. I hate it! But is this even love? I don't know. How do you know when you love someone or someone loves you or someone loves someone else or you love someone el-

"Earth to Miyako! Why don't you wake up now and stop handing in the clouds!" Momoko said screaming into my face, knocking me out of my buzzing state.

"Yeah?" I croak.

"Did you even listen to a word I just said?" she exclaims. We stood in the hallways waiting out time before the bell rang for seventh period.

"Yes." I lied. She glared at me. "Maybe… probably not… no… sorry?"

"It's okay, you wouldn't have wanted to hear it anyway." Kaoru says, cutting into the chit chat. I smile up at her.

"So what were you talking about?" I ask them sweetly before gaining up on them like a wild cow with fire in my eyes. "Anything about Mokoto?"

They both backed up, fright over taking their faces. "Noooo…." the called in unison. I slumped back in defeat.

"Oh wait, yeah I have!" Momoko suddenly says. I lunge my upper body at her with suggestive eyebrows. "This morning Mamoru told me that Katsu was ditching," _knew it!_ "and that Mokoto was sick." I blew my breath out in relief. Well, that was a weight off my shoulders.

"So you guys doing anything after school today?" Kaoru asks from her place in the triangle.

"I have drama practice today." Momoko answers. "I'm Juliet and I've got a lot of grooming work to do. Believe it or not, a face doesn't come like this by just sitting around."

"Really?" Kaoru comebacks. "In that case you should do a lot more grooming." Momoko gawks at her and Kaoru just shrugs.

"And I can't come because today my Grandma's got a doctor's appointment. Sorry." I cut in.

"Why'd you ask?" Momoko asks Kaoru.

"Got nothing to do today. There's no soccer practice." she answers. At that moment the bell rings and takes us away from our conversation.

"Got to go!" I say, starting to step into the opposite direction. "This periods my art class and I do not want to miss that. I'll call you guys later!" I'm already gone by the time they're bidding their farewells and turn my mind back on the subject of love. Boy this was going to be a long period.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so that's it! I would have wrote more but there are other stories that I want to write at the moment.**

**Butch: Or is it just because you don't have time for us anymore?**

**Everyone else: Yeah!**

**Me: No, I've just been…busy.**

**Blossom: Busy doing what?**

**Brick: Watching Heroes and Good Luck Charlie?**

**Boomer: You call that busy!**

**Bubbles: Cuz I don't!**

**Buttercup: I call that laziness…but then again, I can't really complain since I have a horrid habit of being lazy myself.**

**Bubbles: *giggles* Yeah! I know!**

**Me: Don't gain up on me! At least I updated.**

**Brick: I guess that's true…**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Brick: EVERYBODY, GRAB YOUR TORCHES! IT'S TIME TO SET HER TO FLAMES!**

**Me: *eyes start to widen, then begins to sprint off with beastie flames spiraling at her rear* AAUUGGGH!**

**Everyone: *continues to run around in circles, mob a few yards away***

**Me: *stops in front of camera* Don't forget to REVIEW, and if I make it out alive and find out you didn't, I'm not gonna be the only one with my butt set on flames. *turns around and notices how close mob is.* Bye now! *continues to run***


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE! READ PLEAE!

**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! And I'm even more sorry that this isn't an update either, well at least for the story, but an update on my life is perfectly fine.**

**I just started school so yes I will be sidetracked… a lot. I also got a wattpad account and I really like it. And this is basically if you want to read more of my stuff, go on it and check it out. It's stuff I came up with which I find more fun writing. So check that out please.**

**Username: XxButtercup3000xX**

**I repeat,**

**Username: XxButtercup3000xX**

**I really need READS and VOTES and COMMENTS and if you guys could do that you'd be awesome. I'm guaranteed that you'll like it. If you like the stories on here, then you will definitely like the stories on that account. So check out WATTPAD with a .com. If you have an account, FOLLOW, VOTE, COMMENT, READ, and, TELL ME SO I CAN REWARD YOU OR THANK YOU OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. If you don't, make an account, FOLLOW, VOTE, COMMENT, READ, and, TELL ME SO I CAN REWARD YOU OR THANK YOU OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. **

**If you guys do this for me, you will be absolutely amazing! I'd love you so much! And even if you haven't read my books and just wanted to look at this, same goes to you! So thanks and if you do this you are awesome. Just check it out, and tell me what ya think.**

**Peace out,**  
**Rocker3000 is on FIRE!**

**P.S. This note was written my Rocker3000 is on FIRE but read by your one and only, Blossom!**

**Blossom: *starts galloping and singing on her way to Rocker3000's cave* La la la la la. Rocker3000 is on FIRE owes me candy! La la la la la.**


End file.
